I am Cut
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: Princess Serenity's POV of her death during the Silver Millenium. Manga based. Songfic. Cut by: Plumb


Oh my gosh. I've haven't written anything in like forever...sorry. I'm also sorry to the readers of my Twilight story _Chaos at Its Finest, _because I deleted it. My computer crashed, and I lost all my files. And basically, I'm just losing my Twilight obsession. I probably wont write anything Twilight related for a while. But, I felt the unavoidable urge to write this. I've been picturing this scene in my head for a few days now, and I finally got around to putting in on paper.

This is based on the manga ending of the Silver Millenium. Serenity and Endymion don't get sucked up in a vortex-thingy like they do in the anime. If you don't already know, then you'll have to read on to find out how they really died. So...read on! AND REVIEW!

This is a songfic to Cut by: Plumb. The song is really about cutting yourself, but the lyrics I feel are good for this story. I own neither the song nor Sailor Moon.

Revised 6/26/10

* * *

Agony. Misery. Anguish. These feelings of despair wash through my body as my heart crumbles in my chest. My sobs shake the form of the lifeless body that I hold tenderly in my hands; my tears stain the beautiful face of my dearest Endymion. My hands support his back as I pull him close to my chest. Looking over his shoulder I see the bloody stain on his back from Beryl's deadly attack. I whisper his name over and over, begging him to return to me. I know my attempts are in vain, but I can't bear the thought of him gone. He's my life, my shining beacon of hope, my soul mate. He surrendered his life for mine. I should be the one dead! Why have the gods taken this angelic soul from the world? Why didn't they take me, I'm the sinner! All of this, I look around, this destruction and pain and suffering, is all my fault. I brought this upon the innocent. I deserve to die too.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore  
A fragile frame aged  
With Misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see_

For the first time, I notice it gleaming brightly at the side of its master – Endymion's sword. I scoot closer to get a better look; my tear-stained reflection on the blade stares back at me through red, puffy eyes. I look curiously at the pointed tip, sharp enough to pierce the thickest of materials. It calls to me, urging me to use it. It would be quick and easy, just to pick up the sword and glide it through my heart. Yet, is it right? Should I end my pain now? There's nothing left for my on this desolate rock in space. My life, my soul has literally been ripped apart and shredded. It feels as though someone has stabbed my heart with an iron dagger and twisted. What good is living when I'd just be in my own personal hell?

_I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut_

I grab the sword by the handle, it's heavy but manageable. I take one last look around the place that has been my home for the past fourteen years. For a brief moment I see images of me and my best friends – the senshi – laughing and running around the castle's corridors. Mother would watch with an amused expression from her throne, while Luna sent murderous glares our way for ignoring her lessons. We were carefree and joyous during the day. Then at night, Endymion would sneak up just to see me. We'd lay amongst the flowers, happy just to be in each other's arms. I suddenly remember every touch, every secret letter, every kiss. My broken and mangled heart yearns for his presence.

_I may seem crazy  
or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
No I don't wanna die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything  
Kills inside_

I lean down and plant one final kiss on my lover's mouth, running my hand along his face. "Endy, my love, we will be reunited soon." With these final words I plunge the sword through my chest. I cry out as it pierces my troubled heart. The world begins to fade. Death, isn't as bad as I always imagined. I feel myself fall towards the ground as my final energy drains. I land on the dead body of my love.

_I am not alone  
I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

"I love you…" I whisper for the final time as death takes over me.

_I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
__**I am cut**_

Endymion, we will be together again.

* * *

hmmm...not the best in the world, but whatever. Reviews would be lovely (:


End file.
